The above described metrics, or portions thereof, are used to form the basis of service level agreements (SLAs) between business bandwidth network providers and business bandwidth users. These providers can be internal to a company (Information Technology—IT—Departments) or external service providers that offer a wide range of business bandwidth services to their customers. (See FIG. 1—Typical Deployment—for an example of a customer site—also showing the deployment model for implementing the present invention.)
Various methods have been attempted to perform functions required for automatically identifying, measuring and baselining business bandwidth. Prior service level agreement monitoring does not automatically identify, measure and baseline business bandwidth in a manner as described and implemented in the present application.